You're So Special
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Special fic written just for Valentine's Day! Estel wants to show Elanor just how much he loves her. And he finds a unique way to show it. Massive AWWWWWWW factor.


**Title:** You're So Special

**Summary:** This is a special fic for Valentine's Day. Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Estel wants to tell Elanor that he loves her, but how does he do it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

><p>Estel looked down at the parchment he held in his hands. It was for his older sister, Elanor, but he was not sure when he should give it to her.<p>

Tomorrow was famed as being a day when love was celebrated but he couldn't remember why. He looked along the corridor to the door of his sister's room. He could give her his gift tomorrow but then it would be like all the other gifts. So he'd wait until she had received all the other gifts in the morning, then give her his gift. It was incomplete anyway at the moment. He was still waiting on the last piece. He couldn't give her the gift until it was complete. Estel turned and retreated back to his room. He would wait until tomorrow. He made up his mind and sat back down at his desk, pulling out another piece of parchment and rewriting the note in his best handwriting. He had to make this the best gift Elanor ever recieved.

* * *

><p>Estel looked down the corridor to Elanor's room again. Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan stood with him. Each with a smile and the confidence that Elanor would love Estel's gift, as each of them had helped him. He looked up at Legolas, who had chosen the messenger to give Elanor his own gift. Legolas and Elanor were betrothed so he had said that it was seen as that he had to give her a gift to show his love for her.<p>

The messenger stood at Elanor's door talking to her, before handing her a bunch of what looked to be red roses, she thanked him and closed her door again. She had been getting bunches of flowers all day. But all Estel had to offer her was a piece of parchment with a small, short messily written note on it. He in his hand also he held six roses. Each of a different colour. He told the three Elves that stood with him, he had wanted to tell Elanor how much he loved her, as a sister of course but since today was so special it had to be today he told her. Legolas gave Estel an wink and nodded. It was time. The child slowly walked down the corridor and knocked on Elanor's door. Opening it she smiled down at her little brother. He held out the roses to her and she smiled wider.

"Come in Estel, let us put these in a vase." She said allowing the little boy to enter. Elanor had never received so many different coloured roses. She looked over the roses and then down at Estel.

"Estel? How did you get that blue rose? They only grow at the top of the mountains." She asked. Estel flushed.

"Lassë, Dan and Ro helped me." He said quietly knowing that she heard.

"Why so many colours Estel?" She asked after putting the roses in a vase and sitting it beside her bed she pulled the child up onto her lap.

"Because you're so special." He replied, he held out the parchment note to her. She took it and with Estel still sitting securely in her lap opened it to read aloud. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas had followed the child and with Elanor leaving her door open they stood listening.

"A white rose for your humilty, A yellow rose for your loyal friendship, A blue rose for your sacrifices, A red rose for your courage, A pink rose for your grace, a peach rose for your sincerity," Elanor looked up and saw that one of the roses was indeed the same colour that one would name as peach, "and a green rose for my love to you." She frowned, "a green rose? Estel there is no such thing!" She said, he frowned and looked over at the flowers he'd given her; indeed there was no green rose.

"That is where you are wrong Meleth nin. Estel spent a long time trying to get a green rose for you. Yet in his haste to give you those flowers he forgot it." Legolas said, in his hand was a green rose. Elanor's eyes filled with tears and she snuggled Estel closer to her.

"You made it for me?" He nodded, Elanor placed a kiss on Estel's head and then one on each of his cheeks.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you Star." Estel said, Elanor laughed and took the handmade rose from Legolas. She placed it, not in the vase, but beside it so she could see it when she was in bed.

"I love it Estel. I love you Tithen Estel." She kissed him again and he snuggled his head into her shoulder. She loved his gift the best and she would always cherish it. Estel smiled in return to Elanor's own. All he ever wanted was to find a unique way to say he loved her.


End file.
